


我辈孤雄

by Rosaleee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 现代paro, 艾利
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaleee/pseuds/Rosaleee
Summary: 我把爱揣在兜里，绝不轻易掏出来。我把狠藏在心里，点燃变成一片火海。我把傻挂在脸上，看你为我痛心疾首。我把你踩在脚底，听见你的挣扎叫喊。可是，我爱你。他妈的，我爱你。





	我辈孤雄

**Author's Note:**

> couple：艾利  
tips：黑手党/中篇/R-18

在欢乐和欢笑的后面，或许还有粗暴、生硬和无感觉的东西，但在悲哀之后始终是只有悲哀。痛苦与欢乐不同，它不戴面具。———《自深深处》

01\. 利威尔先生

利威尔先生今年三十有二，是一位在南卡罗来纳州颇受人尊敬的混混头子。

若只称是混混头子，很大程度上有大事化小的嫌疑。作为一名黑手党分部的老大，尽管不太符合好好公民的特质，天知道什么时候就要遭了灾，但只要做强者活着，不必观周围人的眼色，便能令他满意。

虽说这么个职业———姑且算是职业，听起来有点上不得台面，但当一个人入行够久，实力够强，威势足以震压四方，他就自然而然地可以博得挺多敬仰。

再加之利威尔这个人常年地拉着个脸，不苟言笑，说起话来也是言简意赅，时而带上嘲讽意味，气场很足，不大容易接近，就更有些大哥模样了。

于是人们尊他一声利威尔先生，朋友亲热些喊他利威尔，小弟恭谨又暗怀期待地称他利威尔大哥，就是没人连名带姓的叫过他。归根究底，他没跟任何人透露过他的姓氏。

这是他郁结已久的一件事。在他三十二年的生命中，从未拥有过一个姓氏。利威尔自小是有母无父，备受欺凌。后来母亲也离他而去，徒留下这么两个短短的音节，到死也没能赐他一个像模像样的名姓。自此，他就过上了野狗一样朝不保夕的日子，一颗心每分每秒悬在嗓子眼，不是被人追逐，便是追逐别人。他没念过书，也不懂什么非黑即白的大道理，生死一线很多年，仅仅想要活着。

他像只小兽似的啃食对手的血肉，站在无数轰然倒下的躯体上一点一点强大起来，倒没怎么抱怨过自己的生活。毕竟人各有命，各人有各人那一点只供自己舔舐的可怜。

利威尔先生挺烦心的另一件事是他这副皮囊。平心而论，他的皮相倘是放到一位男妓或者戏子身上大约能顶受欢迎。身量不高，约莫五英尺三英寸，脑袋小，骨架也细，露出来的手腕脚腕，甚而连同颈项都是精雕细造的，头发黝黑，皮肤苍白，五官的轮廓又薄又锐利，像极了个不大有活气的小瓷娃娃。

可惜是个寒气森森的、凶狠的小瓷娃娃。他直直立在一群彪形大汉中间，比旁人要小上几号，实在是万分地不相匹配，却泰然自若地发号施令，奔突咆哮地骂人，其景是非常的奇特。

在他还挺年轻的时候，他收到过很多淫秽下流的目光和骚扰。根据这些眼光话语扫到的部位，他平静地，一手一脚、血肉骨节都给人家拆下来。时至今日，尽管他一如既往苍白瘦小，没能长高哪怕是一寸，也无人敢在他面前提这档子事儿。

统而言之，外人眼中的利威尔先生略等于人界的魔王，大家生怕他随时要劈下一个雷来，是又敬又怕，只好远远地瞧着。

他的手下倒是都全心全意地佩服他，为数不多的朋友也称赞他的坚韧不拔，俱以为他是个深藏温柔的人，很值得信赖。由此来看，他目前也不能说是一匹孤狼。

论及日常生活方面，他这个人近乎有竞选州长的潜质。利威尔大可以说是清心寡欲，既不曾贪恋财色，也没痴迷过什么，清洁卫生挤占了他为数不多的空闲时间。

南卡罗的夏季十分漫长，气候尚算宜人，阳光烂漫通透，照得人心头敞亮。

利威尔照常在查尔斯顿的贝尔蒙德宫吃早餐，准备迎接一位让他不怎么愉快的客人。他的饭食是普通的熏肉和炒蛋，配以他喜爱的金骏眉红茶。

红茶袅袅的烟气升腾上来，他端起杯子喝了一小口，莫名其妙地有些饮之无味。

昨夜艾尔文在他将将睡下时给他来了一通电话，平铺直叙，毫无迂回。大意即吉克·耶格尔在念大学的异母弟弟打小很敬佩他，希望能和他见上一面。因为没必要同吉克闹僵，所以建议他赴约。

抬手挂了电话，利威尔整个人塌陷进柔软的床榻里，顺带抚平了隆起的被角。

他妈的，这还搞起偶像崇拜来了。入睡前，他不清不楚地想。

艾尔文·史密斯乃是他的上司兼伯乐，此人远见卓识，并且很有魄力。那时候人们都以为那个黑头发的小崽会在命运的强压之下堕落成一个卖屁股的婊子，或者干脆身首分离、横死街头，要么垂涎欲滴，要么磨刀霍霍。惟有艾尔文看到他的非同凡响，生拉硬拽地叫他跟着他走。

而吉克·耶格尔此人利威尔不很待见。虽则是他与艾尔文平级而论，但利威尔以为他表象随性温和，实则诡计多端，不大堂堂正正，是一卑鄙小人。故就此推测，物以类聚，他兄弟大略也不是个正经货色，必然心怀鬼胎、有所图谋。

艾伦·耶格尔方满二十岁，念大二，在家排行第二，上有一黑社会兄长吉克。他生得英朗俊气，棕发绿眼珠，很讨人喜欢。尽管是两兄弟中偏于阳面的那一个，但自小耳濡目染，也听闻不少事迹。

有些人强于手段，有些人高明于武力。他顶爱听一个叫利威尔的家伙的故事。那人强得可怕，狠得吓人，简直满足一切男人对于力量的幻想，几乎成了他心之所向。艾伦小时候也不是没问过他哥利威尔是什么样子。吉克只是漫不经心扫他一眼，轻描淡写地拍拍袖子，你自己去瞧瞧不就知道了。

久而久之，利威尔在他心里成了一个力量的代名词，一个特殊的符号。是副顶天立地的伟岸形象，肌肉遒劲，总是一身黑衣，仿佛随时要给人送葬。

当艾伦踏进酒店里的时候，他甚至还揣着一星半点要见到心上人时才会浮现的羞怯。餐厅内的唯一一桌乃是四位高头大马的保镖守卫着一个孩子。

那孩子还挺漂亮，正微微仰起头喝茶。窗外透进来的阳光模糊了他的轮廓，只依稀辨得他下垂的长睫毛和线条流畅的侧脸。齐齐整整的黑头发，扣到喉口的衬衫，同他那白到有点病态的皮肤组合在一起，叫他看起来活像个没什么  
生气的瓷偶。

“您好，我是您父亲的客人，今早八点和他约在这里见面。”艾伦很礼貌地在桌旁躬下身。

下一秒，他下颚上猝不及防地挨了虎虎生风的一拳。那一拳力道之大，他下半张脸立刻丧失了知觉，震得天灵盖也颤颤悠悠，接着，他模糊地看到了一双蓝灰色的眼睛。

“他妈的，臭小鬼。你念书念的脑子里填满了屎吗？”

我们的故事高贵而悲惨，就像暴君的面具。——阿波利奈尔《猎角》

02\. 可爱的

利威尔请这位被他揍了一拳的客人坐到了对面。

他自认不是艾尔文那一路人才，终生大概也培养不出一套见人说人话、与人周旋的好本领。但由于言出必信的个性，既然答应了会面，他只得不情不愿地叫这傻小子坐下。

艾伦让他打了个迷迷糊糊，可是一觑到利威尔那张拉得老长的脸，犹如婆娘嫌弃他不中用的丈夫，上上下下、每一寸都透露着鄙夷，当下也明白了个七七八八。满以为利威尔先生该契合所有捕风捉影的传说，是赫拉克勒斯式的力与美的结合，没想到这位的力与美是如此与众不同、别具一格。下巴仍旧疼的要命，他嘶嘶地抽了一会儿气。利威尔不再搭理他，喝红茶。茶香浓郁，苦涩里一丝鲜甜，蒸气袅袅升腾，这小个子男人的握杯方式很怪，不接触杯柄，而捏边沿。他就是很怪，他太怪了，从他的形象到他的内里，实在叫人揣摩不透他到底是个什么东西。

可是艾伦却很奇异地既不怨愤也不失落，面前他的这位偶像没有想象中古典英雄的体格，那么众多过往事迹才更令人惊叹。于是他仔仔细细地去瞧利威尔，连一根头发丝儿都没放过，希图用目光将这具小小的躯体剥皮拆骨，看看埋藏其下的究竟是怎样的天神或者魔鬼。

窗外的阳光变换了角度，不再直直地照射进来，留下一片散落的阴影。利威尔坐在这片阴影里头，脸白而头发黑，眉心打一个结，有点郁郁神色。看过去不是黑手党干部，是诗性大发的文艺男青年，无事可干，正在憋屁搞创作。

眼见艾伦默不作声只是凝视着他，利威尔便也睨了一眼艾伦。说来可笑，倘使他们能够活到现在，他也合该有这么一对儿弟弟妹妹可供照拂。不必如他一般整日里仿佛苦大仇深，而总应挂着笑。法兰和伊莎贝尔，他把这两个名字在心里来回来去念了几遍。他们毫无血缘，但在年少时共历若干生死，早已胜过血亲。尤其是伊莎贝尔，还恰恰切切和面前的小孩一样，不成熟得有些滑稽，但偏偏又透出一丝可爱。笑起来嘴咧得老大，满满露着两排牙齿，脸上点缀几粒雀斑；口口声声告诉大家自己喜欢他、崇拜他，却压根也没想过这些词汇的意思。可是他们死了，不是枪杀，最终连个全尸都没有，散成几堆碎裂的肉块摊在他面前。

死了。利威尔告诉自己。

死了就死了，人命只有一条，总不好再把碎肉拼起来还能够复活。他做亡命之徒这么多年，合该把感情抛掉，杀人放火同砍瓜切菜没有大区别，带太重情感早晚要压垮他瘦弱的小肩膀。他偏不，他舍不了，于是朋友们说他太温柔。见到艾伦，他要怜悯，其实他看出来了吗？他看出来了，清清楚楚、明明白白。哪有人会如此痴傻、如此天真，他见过太多拿单纯烂漫做伪装色的臭婊子。艾伦道行不够，演技浮夸，可是他仍旧怀着那么一分意愿，打败了余下九十九分怀疑，去相信这个棕头发绿眼珠的高个儿年轻人。

他将思绪硬拽回来，呷了口茶，红茶的浓郁香味是彻底消弭，惟余下苦涩在他口中徘徊回旋、不肯离去。“见也见过了。”他把眼皮一撩，流露三分倦色。

“可是……”

利威尔把茶杯放回碟子上，瓷器之间相碰发出一声轻微的脆响。“没有什么可是。小鬼，我这里不是你该来的地方，回去好好读你的书。”

“不，您不知道对我来讲，您有怎样的意义。”艾伦急切地把这话说完，甚至不大符合他平日里的语速。他的绿眼睛烧得旺盛又热切，像是森林里倏忽燃起的熊熊大火。“我从小就听说您的名字，他们害怕您，不断重复着您很强，还有人说您和恶魔交换了灵魂。”他喘了一口气，“我从前也是这么想的，我敬畏您。到了今天，直至见到您之后，我才发现，您和他们描述的不一样。您就像狼王，这么要强，但是肯定也很孤独吧……说实话，我想追随您。”

自己发表了一通慷慨陈词，而利威尔的脸孔仍然如同冬季封冻了的湖面，结上厚厚一层冰，不能摇撼分毫。他下垂的漆黑睫毛遮掩住了烟蓝灰的瞳孔，“够了，闭嘴。再说我就叫你滚出去。”他将这句话念得又轻又慢，却每个音节都清清楚楚。

“喂，利威尔，你这臭脾气的老毛病还是改不掉啊。听我弟弟把话讲完嘛，再怎么说他可真的从小就把你当偶像看。”来人是未语先笑，这并不是称赞他笑声柔和叫人喜爱，他那声音由远及近轰隆隆地传过来，再是他本人一屁股坐在艾伦身边。

吉克·耶格尔个儿高体壮，头发长长即将垂到肩膀，留一把络腮胡子，邋里邋遢，瞧着似乎要比实际年龄远出去一轮，从外观形象上就很不可利威尔的心。他简直要被这兄弟二位气了个人仰马翻，一个仿佛肌肉发达、全无头脑的样子，结果诡诈狡猾；另一个看上去倒是漂漂亮亮，但也似乎不是个好东西。恨不能将这两人活吃了咽下去，他把头一扭，很干脆的眼不见为净，假装端详起落地窗外生长得郁郁葱葱的植被。

空气凝结得像是牛奶冻，兀自在那小心翼翼地晃悠，却不见流淌。吉克面对这副情形，差点要被逗乐。他和艾伦自小是聚少离多，比较缺乏情感交流，但对于弟弟有限的想法，他还是一清二楚。艾伦想要跟在利威尔身边当个把小弟，而利威尔显然看他们兄弟不爽。不过只是看不过眼，真要给他弄个一伤半残，也没法交代。顶多生气起来揍一两顿，而男人嘛，揍一顿又不会掉块肉，说不定历久经年，还能打磨出一身铜皮铁骨。

他以为利威尔乃是艾尔文座下一条好狗，深得信任且十分忠诚。为利威尔添堵，但利威尔又不得不保护起自己的好弟弟，这事情便是给予艾尔文一点无形打击，明目上却是锻炼自家兄弟，拉近两派关系，再没有比这更好的事了。

于是他一拍桌子，告诉利威尔这事他得答应。由于他和艾尔文平起平坐，皆仅次于老板之位，因此利威尔也不好公然打出反对旗号。

吉克看到这矮子被气了个倒仰，脸色黑沉如锅底，不由得在心里哈哈一笑，虚情假意伸出一只手来，“利威尔，我这个不懂事的弟弟以后就拜托给你了。”

对于这么一句敷衍的狗屁交代是半分也瞧不起，一点也不想瞧。利威尔没去回握吉克的手，他调转了目光望向艾伦。 艾伦高鼻深目，眉宇浓密，皮肤是小麦色，绿眼睛闪烁着澄澈纯粹的光芒，似乎是位一望而知的好青年，他在心底暗暗叹一口气。

“小子，去把自己的事情都处理好，别指望我给你擦屁股。”他把脸仰起一点，下颏尖尖巧巧，嘴唇也薄薄的不带血色，神情又恢复到往常模样，疏离里牵连两分傲慢。

至此，艾伦耶格尔得以早早脱离学校，正式追逐在他的“人生偶像”身边。尽管他的这位偶像是万般的与众不同，且拿他不很当一回事。

正值七月下半，大片的日光菊开放了。金黄的花朵点缀在草地上，好像繁星碎落人间。

我们只能等待，并知道撒旦将用干草叉把他们剁成碎块，永久性地放在油锅里炸。——麦卡勒斯《心是孤独的猎手》

03\. 烧身

他吸烟的样子很迷人。

指间一点橙黄星火，忽明忽暗的燃烧着，烟气升腾起来，雾霭似的一层，将他整张脸笼在后边，尔后顺着半启的车窗飘散出去。

利威尔方才把头扭过来，艾伦以为他那张薄嘴巴里又要放出几柄利刃，已经做好了挨刀的打算，结果他只是问他要不要香烟。

在得到否定的回答后，他似乎拿余光看见利威尔的唇角翘了一下，又好像没有。接着，男人从烟盒里抽出一支叼住——是大卫杜夫，用黄铜色的芝宝打火机凑到嘴边点燃。

他穿着定制的衬衫，盛夏也把玳瑁纽扣规规整整地从颈项系到最后一颗，但是袖口卷到肘部，手臂的肌肉轮廓精悍而削瘦。他这个人如同一幅钢笔插画或者一件嶙峋的石料，通身是尖尖的棱角，缺乏某种柔软的特质。

烟气里隐隐约约夹杂着雪松的香气，很淡，但是凛冽，像冰棱，也像尖刀，漫不开散不尽，直直钻进艾伦的鼻腔里去。那是利威尔身上的味道。

经由数日的观察，艾伦以为利威尔乃是特异的一类生物，而且世之罕有，大概率独一无二。举凡身居高位者，都或多或少有些异于常人的怪癖，但利威尔兴许早超脱开人类范畴，升仙之时指日可待。

究其根本，约略是他丧失了人们本性里所带的种种欲望。从前艾伦只听说他以一敌百的好本领，但总不会有讲故事的人愿意赘述强者生活里的屎尿屁来，这样很容易把吹捧对象拽下神坛。而如今真真切切的靠近了利威尔的生活，他才是大为惊讶了。

利威尔这个人既不玩弄男人和女人，对情情爱爱是兴趣全无，也不热衷同人推杯换盏、虚与委蛇，甚至连掏出电子设备的时候都少的可怜。他只是挺简单地待在家里，如同大姑娘似的大门不出二门不迈，仿佛和他的房子合为一体。

他的住宅是查尔斯顿县南部的一栋挺漂亮的小别墅。房子的确是好房子，赭红砖墙的二层小楼，用庭院和四围的建筑划得界限分明。但若要说是符合他身份的气派，那还差出去老远一段距离。

院子里统一栽植着高低不同的绿色植被，辨不出其余鲜妍，总而言之，他的房子和他本人一样富有清冷色彩。屋内虽不设佣人，可自红木地板至洗手间的镜子，一律地明晃敞亮、光可鉴人。

原来利威尔先生患有严重洁癖，他为数不多的爱好之一乃是打扫卫生。几天下来，艾伦简直活成了利威尔的专属清洁工，被他指示着擦拭并不存在的灰尘，其余本领是一点也没学到，各类清洁工具的使用倒是大有长进。

直至今晨，利威尔才终于对他这几日的成果流露出一丝褒奖意味。他嘴角略略上扬，问艾伦晚上想去哪个餐厅吃饭。

由于笑对他来讲是个极少见的表情，所以不经意流露出浅浅笑容来，是格外地好看。他的头发是黑，皮肤是白，黑是黑，白是白，黑白分明，经寡淡融合成十分浓烈的色彩。叫他从一尊不具备活气儿的瓷人，蓦然变作一位顶漂亮的青年。

个性与职业使然，利威尔很少出入公共场所。又因为没正经念过书，学识比较有限，他时年三十二了才开始恶补。他所最常做的一件事，就是沏一壶红茶，尔后坐在二层的露台边翻书。他看纯文学，一部同词典一般厚度，言语晦涩、不讲人话，他也能看得津津有味。远方群山起伏，绿树葱茏蓊郁，他偶尔抬头望一望，眼珠是一蓬烟蓝，倒映着万象，闪烁着过往的辉光。

艾伦越看，越觉得这个人孤独，而且脱离人世。或许正是如此，时间才把他遗忘了个干干净净，赋予他一具看不出本来面目和年岁的躯壳。

利威尔抽完一根，没续下一根。他叫艾伦把车窗关上，外面开始飘落起淅淅沥沥的雨点。

南卡罗实在是一个夏天挺美的地方。倘使要挑出什么毛病，那就是老爱下雨。这雨总是来势汹汹，非常迅猛，不过几息之间就自飘在车顶转为砸在车顶，很有点瓢泼之势。

天色逐渐变暗，厚重乌云压顶，催的太阳不得不快速下沉。他们今天的座驾是一辆新款保时捷911，由艾伦负责驾驶，好像一头漆黑猛兽冲撞在夜色和雨幕中。

当艾伦乍见到利威尔这辆座驾时甚是讶异了一番，导致对方鄙夷的目光在他周身逡巡一遍，仿佛在寻地方戳上几个血窟窿，看得他是既尴又尬，末了才凉凉地开口，“你以为我不懂这些吗，蠢货。”

雨愈下愈大，形成一壁帷帘，将车内这方逼仄的空间与外界彻底隔绝开。利威尔平静地望着后视镜，“抱歉，小子，今天你可能吃不到法式晚餐了。”在几百码远的地方跟了一辆福特金牛，雨天本就车辆稀少，那辆破破烂烂的灰色轿车一路上他已看见不下十次。

“看你这技术还不不太差劲，今天就交给你了。”他斜睨了一眼艾伦，依旧是面无表情，语气里亦不带半分起伏。“向左拐，”他一面瞟着后视镜里反射的景象，判断那辆车所在的位置。

轮胎和地面摩擦发出刺耳的噪音，又很快为雨声所淹没。艾伦握着方向盘的手心里全是黏腻的汗液，他心如鼓擂，在安静的车内听的格外清晰。他得万分小心，既要掌控着车子不滑出路面，还需听从利威尔的指示。

他娘的，他寻思，这叫什么倒霉事。他不是没设想过这种场面，但当了几天的兼职清洁工，以为故事终究是故事，英雄仅止步于传说，一切不过是夸大其词、刻意所为，早就放下心理防备。

夜色回归，将白昼彻底侵吞。这雨下得真是太急太猛了。他连路也看不大清，似乎前头永无止境。利威尔的声音在耳畔不时响起，街边晃晃荡荡着墨黑的树影，好像全是魔鬼的利爪，一路要把他们拖拽到地狱里去。

利威尔脸色一直没什么变化。从追杀别人到被人追杀，于他而言，可类比普通人升职前后，向领导汇报和变成领导听别人汇报。是乏善可陈、没什么新鲜感的一件事情。他想起约略是十年前，他头一回和艾尔文也遭过这么一档子。那会儿他们还同身边的艾伦差不多年岁，可惜艾尔文这个货老得太快，头发已包不住脑袋，而他自己的面貌又没怎么发生改变，此情此景不得不说是一种惨况。现今他们再立在一处，很难看出是当年那一对儿好兄弟、好搭档。他想或许再过不久，艾尔文就要掉光为数不多的头发，晋升成他的慈爱老父亲了。

他们那时坐在一辆悍马上于66号公路飞驰，像装在一个大铁皮盒子里似的晃晃荡荡。同样把心拴在嗓子眼，随时都要蹦出来。他还能回忆起汽油燃烧的焦臭味，和炎热得在地上摊个蛋都能熟透的糟糕天气。

利威尔有心拿少年时代的经历安慰身旁这个紧紧张张的年轻人，但知道自己永远没办法把关心话说得敞亮顺溜，讲出来大抵又会变了味道，所以干脆什么也没提。

“别担心，那里头也只有两个人。”他又瞧了一眼后视镜，最后只是这样说。

那辆福特金牛破烂得像是刚刚从垃圾堆里掏出来的。但由于雨天这位功臣，奇迹般地跟在保时捷后头，犹如一块讨人厌的牛皮糖，是甩也甩不脱、弄也弄不走。

他们拐进了一条勉强能够通行的窄小巷子。“放慢速度，让它追上来。”只余下不到二十码的距离了，他甚至能看见驾驶座上的两个幢幢黑影。雨似乎变小了一些，连成一线从天际丝丝划落。利威尔拿起一把西格手枪——那是把挺美的小玩意儿，配有十五发弹量的弹匣，还是崭新的。

他自侧边打开车窗，探出头和手臂，冲着后边的挡风玻璃就是两枪。这一切发生得太快，艾伦忙着开车，无暇顾及，他只听到那玻璃应声而碎，尔后轮胎刮擦在地面上发出长长地呲啦一声——想必那二位是被碎玻璃劈头盖脸砸了一身。

福特金牛彻底失了控。它蹭到了墙沿，迫不得已减下速来，但仿佛难以调整，勉强维持着一个歪斜的状态。

身后有枪声响起，雨好像又下急了些。

再是两枪，利威尔又把身子半探出去。他的脊背挺直，流畅的肌肉线条透过半湿的衬衣显现出来，他没有哪怕是一点颤抖。他像一头正在狩猎的雪豹，丰美的皮毛下是捕食者的灵魂。那头的枪声半途成了戛然而止的一声惨叫。

轰然巨响，然而混合着这雨夜，也似乎成了一声颓然的雷鸣。福特金牛的车头彻底陷进了墙里，简直瘪下去一半。此时，两车之间不过落下大约五码。艾伦将车也停了下来，“小子，你先别下车。”利威尔开启车门，握着枪，率先走了下去。

破烂车门里歪歪斜斜倒出来一个男人。他的同伴没吭一声就死在了里头，他还勉勉力力撑着一口活气，然而新鲜的血液争先恐后从口鼻内不断涌出，看来是被击穿了肺腑，早已拿不住枪。他挣扎着往前爬，指甲盖也给掀翻了，可他早已顾不上疼。他模模糊糊地看见了面前的小个子男人——那是他的敌人。他想拽住对方的裤脚，他想向他的敌人求饶，可是嘴巴里除了鲜血和嘶嘶呼呼的气声以外，他连半个词都说不出来，他听见了枪响。

他再也看不见听不见了。

艾伦坐在驾驶座，在利威尔看不见的地方，不过片刻，他就完完全全切换成了另一个人。这实在是太骇人心魄了，就好像，就好像怎么说呢，狗突然变作狼，吐着舌头、谄媚的狗一下子成了一头山野丛林隐匿在暗处、眼冒寒光的狼。他的样貌没变，他还是那棕发高个儿的俊青年。把掌心的汗水擦到裤子上，他绿眼睛里的光是森冷而无机质的，如同埋藏在黑夜里的两块破碎的玻璃，他掏出一只手机——当然不是他素日里用的那一个。

“遇到追杀。要趁机做掉他么？”他平静地敲字。

那边很快有了回音。“不，再等等。”得到答复，他微微露出一个笑容。他本是阳光帅气的，这个笑，不知怎的，将他的面容整个转化为一种偏于狰狞的极恶相。他的眉骨高，眼睛大，眼窝凹陷，此时此刻，他看上去是冷酷的、阴郁的。

艾伦下车，站在车边，望着那个立在雨中的背影。那被雨水浸湿的黑头发，雪白的颈项，并不宽阔的肩膀和细成一捻的腰肢。利威尔好像很脆弱，也仿佛很疲倦，但是倾天大雨瓢泼而下，他仍然站得笔直。

他走到利威尔身边，用自己属于年轻人的结实臂膀搂住了他。怀里的人没有像第一次见面时那样赏他一拳，也没有拿枪指着他，只是一动不动，似乎真的是那么一尊瓷像。隐隐约约地，他听见了利威尔的一声叹息，又极快地化在雨中，再不分明。

I’m a pain dealer, I’m a faith healer.I’m a soul stealer, and I’m coming for you.

我是个痛苦贩卖商，我是个信仰治疗师。我是个盗走灵魂的窃贼，而我为你而来。

风已经停了，树下的雨丝发出奇幻的闪光。鸟雀在拼命鸣叫，发疯似的，把喙磨得尖利以刺穿冷冷的空气，让空气在尽大的程度上发出震耳欲聋的鸣响。——杜拉斯《情人》

04\. 山雨欲来

利威尔就着被抱了个满怀的姿势仰脸去觑艾伦。他好像这时才发现年轻人已长得足够高，足够结实，轻轻松松把他环了一圈，好像自己是个加大号的婴儿什么的。

在为数不多的印象中，虽说全是近期的，但利威尔一直没太把他当回事，所以有关他的记忆也浅淡得可怜。艾伦——在他看来，现阶段，犹如一条家养的小狗，老是百无聊赖地趴在草坪上晒太阳，头枕在两个前爪上，非常安逸闲适。没见过风浪，也不必去见。

利威尔是警惕的人，他不能忘记艾伦头一回见他时那浮夸的表演。可是这几天来，男孩子的傻气与天真又仿佛浑然天成。照理来说，他合该害怕，该四肢僵硬，手脚发凉，毕竟旁边还躺着这么一个血葫芦似的死人；而不应该搂住他，抱着他，仿佛一对儿有情人，下一秒就要陷入绵长的亲吻。艾伦的翠绿色眼珠简直烧成了两丛幽火，利威尔看到了其中点燃的自己。爱吗？他想。不，倘若是爱，那么这个年轻人眼中足以焚毁整片森林的火光又是什么？恨吗？也不是。假如是恨，他见过太多人濒死前那凝聚着诅咒与疯狂的目光。那么，它们到底是什么？

旁人以为利威尔不通人情世故，天生的脑袋里缺七情六欲这么一根弦，所以既不精于交际，更不耽于情爱。其实就他本人而言，他不是不懂，相反地，还很灵敏，只是无心于此道，也懒得做出研究，才显得无欲无求，宛如一朵高岭之花。

此情此景，他终于是明白的不能再明白了。由于发现了艾伦本性里的一分危险，不好贸然拒绝，也总不能一枪把这小子给毙了，他感到了一点为难——这便是他无心于情理的原因，这种事情想多了，无论是好是坏，是爱是恨，老是要为难。

捎一揣度，他决定边走边瞧。

他妈的，他总不能骑到我头上来。他思忖。他要做什么，我会立刻开枪杀了他。

雨落了个无休无止，在天际的另一端，还不时伴随着一阵响雷。他们开车又往回走。利威尔，从头到脚给浇了个透透彻彻，每一处都湿答答地淌着水，平白增重五斤有余。艾伦也好不到哪去。二人是衣冠楚楚地到来，落汤鸡似的回去。

“那些东西，真的不用管吗？”艾伦又回归到了那个刚刚肄业、天真烂漫的男学生。他小心翼翼地觑了利威尔一眼，好像反射弧比旁人长出去一倍有余，现在才晓得了个怕字。

“不用。烂摊子自然会有人收拾。“利威尔把手指上的水蹭干，眉心又蹙成一个结，开始编辑讯息。

艾伦找不到话头继续接下去。贸然吹捧吧，会叫利威尔烦不胜烦；有心请教，对方也未必有心回答。他乖乖闭上嘴巴，车内酝酿起长久的沉默。艾伦虽说把嘴巴关闭，可没带眼睛一齐，他一面开车，一面拿余光去瞟身边的这个男人。

利威尔就坐在他的身边，湿透的衬衣下是单薄但有力的肉体。那肌肤是怎样的，从他露出的脖颈就可以看出来了吧。必然是玉器一般凉而顺滑，摸上去又似乎有一点隐约的温热，好像古时的美女总把脸藏在面纱后边，就是那么不清不楚但又勾人牵肠挂肚。他的腰呢，那么细，好像是掐成的一捻，只消一臂，便能完完全全围拢起来。还有他的腿和脚，雪白的腿和雪白的脚，不像女人的双腿那样拥有柔腻的曲线，但是笔直削瘦，每一个关节都凸起一块薄薄的骨头。

他真想就此停下车，将利威尔完完全全地压到座椅上。利威尔，他那样的人，还没掉过眼泪吧。倘若他的脸颊泛起一点柔红，黑漆漆的睫毛上挂着一滴泪珠，眼瞳的烟蓝色也给泪水浸开，该是怎样的光景……

“我回去要立刻洗澡，如果一会有客人要来，你快些接待一下。”利威尔看也没看他，直接阻断了他的这么一点子幻想。

他们回到家时，已是夜里九点半，雨小了一星半点，但仍然没有要完全收敛的趋势。

艾伦听到二楼传来了哗哗水声，便也迈进浴室。水流打湿了他棕色的头发，他干脆把思绪都浸泡在升腾的雾气里。利威尔此刻也在洗澡。热水顺着他的黑发一路滑落身体，必定把他苍白的皮肤烫成浅浅的粉红，有一洼水液积留在他隆起的锁骨窝，正晃晃荡荡地一点一点往下滴答。他的乳头是什么颜色的呢，姑且想像成樱红色的吧，比粉红深一些，又比水红浅不少，已经被一冷一热刺激得挺立起来，像两朵绽开的蓓蕾……艾伦想的大好，可迫于现实，只是冲着墙壁打了一发手枪。

他叹一口气，告诉自己不必心急。冲洗干净后，他从置物台上拿起手机，“他说有客人来，大概率是艾尔文。”浴室的灯光是暖黄色的，于是这块巴掌大的屏幕上蓝底白字的讯息也好像沾染上了一点温热。可他在里头寻获到了一点血光。这血光扩散，渐渐蔓延遍整个空间。

艾伦穿好衣服从浴室里走出来，此时客人刚好到达。说是客人，但怎么看也不像客人。轻车熟路地将巴宝莉的薄风衣往玄关处的衣帽架上一搁，便堂而皇之地，仿佛在自家行动一般踏了进来。

“艾尔文，脱鞋。”利威尔立在二楼的旋转梯上，头发还是湿漉漉的被毛巾包裹，但极具威势的把小尖脸一扬，命令道。

这位金发来客——艾尔文，平心而论，是比较英俊的。形象优良犹如广告模特，身材高挑，体格健壮，从五官到指甲盖儿，一律板板正正。但由于每个部位都过于端正，仿佛刚从电视机的图像上抠下来，丧失了个人特色，所以也英俊的有限。

艾尔文感觉利威尔这个毛巾裹头的造型非常奇特滑稽，所以待到坐下来，都还是要笑。利威尔勃然大怒，觉得艾尔文要对他进行嘲笑，又把小尖脸一扬，欲要骂人。

他骂起人来有雷霆万钧之势，且语言格外尖酸刻薄，刺得人心里简直要滴血。艾尔文和艾伦是统一的不想听他骂人。于是艾伦借口泡茶退走，算是躲过一劫。艾尔文退无可退，只好作为活靶子。没想到利威尔此番没有动怒，也是逃过一劫。

一眼待到艾伦泡茶归来，却看见利威尔和艾尔文分居沙发两头，已然不肯并立。他原本以为这两位伟人窃窃私语，是在就什么深刻问题进行讨论，才差点发生战争。哪知道他们开始好端端地讲今天这场追杀，说着说着就开始瞎扯，艾尔文用怀念的姿态回忆起十来年前那场追杀。他做领导做久了——虽然不是什么正派领导，也养出一副讲话又臭又长的毛病。利威尔烦的要死，是万分的不想听。

“永远不要用后悔的记忆牵绊自己，你告诉我的。”由于不具备装聋作哑的天性，利威尔开始反击。他的语言刻薄，形容词粗俗却高妙，总能激起人的怒火。而艾尔文也并不是省油的灯，两人一言不合，就句句不合。直到看见艾伦，才齐齐收声。这个场景，仿佛有声电影看到一半突然切换成了默片，是非常的可笑。

“妈了个叉的。”利威尔撇了艾伦一眼，对艾尔文和悦道。

紧接着，他又调转向艾伦，“小子，你再去弄点吃的来。”艾伦退下，利威尔望着他的背影，向旁边的金发男人使了一个眼色。他这一眼可真寒冷。狭长的眼型微微上吊、凌厉如尖刀，灰眼珠里头一线苍蓝游移，是冬夜划过天际的流星，是坟冢间升腾的一蓬暗光。艾尔文没说话，郑重其事地点一点头。尔后，他们又仿佛全然无事地继续谈笑风生、嬉笑怒骂起来。

艾伦退到厨房。灯光晃晃荡荡，雨夜雷鸣，苍穹溜过苍雷滚滚，雨声滂沱，很快，天地就要颠倒了。他拿出手机，一面熟练地从冰箱里寻找食材。

“是艾尔文。暂时不会离开。”

“一个小时之后。”

“好。”

TBC


End file.
